Tales of the Soul
by Fangirl1a
Summary: A collection of many one shot drabbles. These short stories will be peeks into the lives of multiple characters at multiple points in time. From the eyes of all your favourite Soul Eater characters comes the tales from the mind, the body and the soul.
1. A Day to Remember! The Perfect One?

"This is it then." Maka Albran stared admirably at the Death Weapon Meister Academy as it was illuminated by the sun.

Black*Star nodded. "Yup finally here! Now we can start training to fight like real stars! Not that I need it."

Maka wasn't really listening and was far more interested in what life would be like just up those stairs. Both her mother and father trained here at the DWMA and her mama had made her papa into a mighty death scythe. High expectations were held but luckily her parents never put pressure on her. She wasn't on best terms with her father at the moment however. Very recently her mother Kami had reached the last straw and ordered divorce against her father. In Maka's opinion, he deserved it. That was a thought for another time though. This was the freaking DWMA for Death's sake. Maka was ready to train a weapon that would surpass even her father.

"Maka? Can you hear me?"

Maka looked at Black*Star who was already making his way up the stairs. "I said hurry along or you'll be left behind."

She began to follow him.

"So Maka," asked Black*Star. "Who do you think you'll want as your partner?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll just see who I resonate well with I guess. I'll talk to some people and see what happens. What about you?"

Black*Star smirked. "They'll have to be a star too!"

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Wait. No," he corrected. "They'd have to be able to handle living in my shadow."

Black*Star burst into laughter. Maka slapped him.

"Seriously Black*Star," she said.

"Well I think anyone would be happy to work with someone like me. They'd have to be pretty cool as well. I wonder what kind of form they'd take."

"I hadn't really thought of that," admitted Maka.

"What do you think now?" Black*Star asked.

"I guess it'd be cool to have a scythe." She thought for a second. Would that mean he'd be like Papa? Hopefully not. Even so, having a scythe would make her like Mama. "Something unique might be cool as well. Weapons take so many forms."

Black*Star nodded. "Yeah. If only there would be a bunch of weapons I could use."

"It's easier to work with one."

"I know, I know. I just want to try all sorts of weapons you know? That way when you fight you have all sorts of tricks up your sleeve."

"I just want my partner and I to click. That way I'll know them when I meet them," Maka smiled as they reached the top. She was slightly winded from the walk but talking took out some exhaustion.

"Me too," said Black*Star. "I'm off to find the perfect partner right away! Let's see if I can find someone as awesome as me!"

Black*Star ran off quickly into the school. Maka rolled her eyes. What an idiot.

"Wow. I wish good luck to whoever ends up with him," she sighed.

Suddenly she was bumped into from behind and knocked to the floor.

Hey!" Maka cried. She looked up to see a boy with white hair and deep red eyes. Gaining composure she calmed down and stood up. "Sorry," she said.

"Nah don't worry," said the boy walking away. "It was my fault."


	2. Something New! Tired of Basketball?

******Tired of basketball, the gang decides to look for a new game to play. Can they find the perfect on for them?**

_AN: Pure fluff that honestly could happen at any time in the anime and anytime before the attack on Arachne's lair in the manga._

_..._

"Okay," Death the Kid looked to his friends as they headed to the court. "Who wants to be team captain?"

"I think Maka should be a captain." Black*Star pointed his thumb behind him towards who looked up at him.

"No way! You're just saying that because I'm no good aren't you?" Maka Albarn protested. Her blue haired friend laughed loudly as a response.

Maka groaned. "Why do we have to play basketball again? We never play anything else!"

"Don't you like basketball?" Patty Thompson asked her.

"Not really. Especially not if that's all we play," frowned Maka.

Soul looked over at his partner. "I agree. Basketball is cool and all but maybe it's time for something new."

"You guys are just afraid you can't beat a star like me!" Black*Star laughed.

"No I think they have a point," said Kid. "Perhaps a change in game would be nice."

"You two Kid?" Black*Star turned to the young shinigami.

Tsubaki walked next to Maka. "What would you like to do instead?"

Maka thought for a while before realizing she had no idea.

"How about we just try a bunch of different games and see what works for us?" Liz Thompson asked.

The gang nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" Black*Star grinned. "I can beat all of you no matter what game it is!"

...

"Alright Patty you kick first," Liz pushed her younger sister forwards onto the base.

Kickball was something that most of them hadn't played before and it probably wasn't the best to use the basket ball for it. It was the only ball they had however. They made do in the basketball court by setting up people's sweaters and hats as bases.

"Don't serve it too fast Soul," Maka advised. "Patty said she never played this before."

Soul shrugged and nodded. He held the threw the ball between his hands then took a stance. Soon the ball was rolling towards Patty. She stepped back and then ran up and kicked the ball with force. It went flying fast out onto the field and landed right in Tsubaki's waiting hands.

"You're out." Soul said to Patty.

"Aw man," the youngest Thompson sister sighed but skipped back behind the home base.

Maka was next to kick. She narrowed her eyes on the ball. Soul smiled, he had a feeling his meister wasn't the best at this but he had to admit her determination was admirable.

"I'm ready Soul," she said to him.

The ball was on its way to Maka. She was ready to do this. She backed up and ran towards it.

"Hyaaaaa!" Maka yelled as she ran.

Closer and closer she got until she was near enough to meet it. She swung a hard kick at it before slipping on the ground and landing on her back.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called from across the field.

Groaning before opening her eyes, Maka sat up from the pavement. Soul was above her.

"You alright?"

She nodded at him. "Yeah. I guess a got a little carried away huh?"

"My turn!" Black*Star ran onto the base.

"That was only strike o-"

"Bring it on Soul!" Black*Star interrupted Maka and prepared for the ball.

Rolling her eyes Maka gave up. Soul helped her from the ground before he went to pitch again.

"Let's go!" Black*Star jumped on the spot.

The ball came towards him and Black*Star was ready. He gave it a powerful kick in the side which sent it flying left. He then ran from base to base, kicking up dirt in the process.

"Hahaha! Home run!" Black*Star called as he pumped his fists into the air.

"It went out of bounds stupid. You're out." Maka stared at him blankly.

Black*Star held his victory position a moment longer before becoming embarrassed, he quickly composed his dignity.

"I don't like this game," he said. "I think we should play another.

...

Soul returned from the apartment with a large basket of items to choose from so they could test out more games.

"Jump rope?" Maka pulled out a skipping rope.

"Naw that's boring," Black*Star shook his head.

"What about field hockey?" Soul grabbed a hockey stick.

"We only have four sticks Soul so we can't all play," said Maka.

"What's this?" Patty Thompson pulled out a paddle.

Maka smiled. "That's for ping-pong or table tennis."

"Let's try that." Tsubaki suggested.

Soul found a box that they could use as a table and they set up the net on it.

"Okay first up is Liz versus Soul," Maka said.

"Who are you going to bet on?" Black*Star nudged Kid in his right arm.

Kid shrugged. "They're both pretty competitive if they need to be. I've never seen either of them play this game before though so it'll be hard to tell."

Black*Star nodded. Kid turned around so his left arm was next to Black*Star.

"Please nudge me on this arm the same way," said Kid.

Maka gave the ball to Soul who served.

For a while the two were pretty even they scored many goals on each other. For a while Soul was in the lead but slowly Liz caught up resulting in a tie right before the final match.

"Match point!" Maka handed the ball to Liz.

She hit the ball so hard that it dented the box on contact, Soul struggled to hit it back. Liz took another big hit but Soul was prepared and whacked it back. Liz hit it again but it caught her nail and cracked off the tip. This distracted her enough that she lost focus and Soul got the final point.

"Dammit Soul!" Liz looked at her nail and squinted. "I just got them done too."

"Let's try something else," said Maka.

...

"Chess?" Soul asked with a blank stare. "Could you get anymore boring?"

"Shut up Soul," Maka frowned. "I'm concentrating."

Maka was against Patty who didn't really know the rules. Even so, she was beating Maka already.

"Gah!" Maka exclaimed as Patty took her bishop. "How are you doing that?"

Patty looked questioningly. "I'm playing it right aren't I?"

Maka sighed. "Yeah. Very well."

Soul chuckled. "Even Patty can beat you at chess. You must really stink."

"Makaaaaa-"

"Okay, okay! I take it back!" Soul shouted, not wanting one of his meister's Maka chops.

At the next table Death the Kid and Tsubaki played. These were the only two games since there were only two chess boards at hand.

"Hmmmm," Kid thought deeply before moving his pawn forwards.

Tsubaki took it right away. Kid moved again and Tsubaki took it. Wherever he went it felt like she knew where he would move. Eventually Kid found himself with only a king left and in check mate.

"How did you do that?" Kid asked her when they were done. Tsubaki shrugged.

"You idiot," Liz said to him. "She realized you were just moving your pieces so they'd be symmetrical all the time."

...

As the sun became sleepy the gang found themselves exhausted too. They sat on the floor of the basketball court. The setting sun cooled them down.

"So what do you guys think?" Soul asked. "Know what new game you want to play?"

"I dunno Soul," sighed Maka. "None of those worked out very well."

"I think basketball just works for us," Tsubaki said leaning against the basket pole.

Liz nodded. "It's the only thing we can all agree on at least."

"I guess you're right. I sort of miss it now," said Maka.

"Alright." Kid smiled. "Do you want to meet here tomorrow for a game of basketball then?"

The six looked at each other. "Yeah!"


	3. Poisonous Beasts! Just a Little Spider?

**AN: I feel like this one needs a description so your about to get it. First things first, I'm going to go by the ages they look because I'm not going to bother to figure out how witches age and also I'm going to have them speak in modern slang because 11th century is so 10 centuries ago. And hard.**

_Arachne, Medusa and Shaula, three sisters who grew up to become some of the most malice witches in the world. Before this, they were young and played games. Of course, their games were a little different. Who knows? Maybe this one will help prompt a breakthrough or two._

...

Everything was quiet. Days like this weren't too common in the Gorgon household as one of the sister's was usually on about something. Not Arachne though, she was the eldest of the sisters and agreed to only hold herself in the most dignified manner. She did not rave or argue the way her sisters did. Arachne was rather young for a witch, she took the appearance of what a human may have at age fourteen. She sat quietly on her bed reading. Arachne didn't take to fictional novels very much, to her they were a waste of time. She was currently reading a science journal, something she deemed would be useful in the future. The quiet of the room was great serenity. Arachne loved being so far from the town which was filled with ignorant people. She couldn't say she had any hope for the human race, it was peeking into the 11th century and everyone was truly clueless. Arachne Gorgon was enjoying quiet reading in the calm afternoon when she began to hear a noise. The irritation slowly became anger as the noise persisted.

"Shaula!" Arachne opened her curtains and looked over their backyard. She detested persistent laughter.

The youngest Gorgon looked up at her sister and sneered. "Don't worry yourself with what I do. Just go back to your reading."

"You're making a racket. Refrain." Arachne frowned. "What are you doing anyhow?"

Shaula narrowed her eyes. Sprawled in front of her was a burlap mat. "I'm experimenting."

Now she had her sister's attention. "Really? What is this experiment?"

"I found this scorpion in the fields," said Shaula proudly. "I'm putting him against other creatures and seeing how well he fares. So far he has beaten all other insects and varying degrees."

Arachne smirked. For a witch who appeared to a human to be only of six years, Shaula was rather intelligent.

"What is it you've pinned him against this time Shaula?"

The littlest sister smiled sinisterly. "A garden spider."

...

Arachne sat across from her sister on the grass as they peered onto the burlap sack. The scorpion closed in on the small spider. Closer, closer. Arachne narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, she focused deeply on the battle. With a slash the spider was cut into two pieces by the tip of the scorpions tail.

"No fair!" Arachne cried. "That spider is way too small to do anything to your scorpion."

Shaula grinned. "Keep that in mind."

Arachne hissed at her younger sister before walking her upside the head. "If you got a REAL spider then it could destroy your little scorpion in one hit just like that!"

Shaula rubbed her head as the middle Gorgon sister walked out to the yard.

"What on earth are you two on about?" Medusa Gorgon stared blankly at her sisters.

"Little Shaula here seems to believe she's all big and mighty because her scorpion killed a little spider," Aranche smirked.

Medusa smirked and crossed her arms. "I'm sure an adequate snake could crush both of them at once."

The other two Gorgon sisters turned their wrath to her.

"Let's bet on it then," smiled Medusa eventually.

"On what?" Shaula looked to her.

Medusa looked to her sisters. "Let's give ourselves one week We shall find the best respective animal to us and train it to be perfect in battle. Then we'll have then fight out and see which of us can train the ultimate specimen and which animal is superior."

Arachne and Shaula nodded. It was so on.

...

Medusa Gorgon was in her room trying to focus on training her snake. He was perfect, strong and raven black. Medusa found herself very annoyed however since the snake would do nothing she asked of it. She could hear her sisters through the walls. Shaula spoke to her scorpion affectionately and seemed to be manipulating him into things. From Arachne's side she only heard commands which were seemingly followed immediately. Medusa growled. How come her sisters had such good control? She tried both methods but the snake refused to obey. Her annoyance grew deep. She would have to start using her own methods.

"Do you want to kill it?" Medusa put a wooden figure into a box with the snake. The snake curled around it. She glared at it. "No." She hit the snake with a stick.

It hissed and turned to her. She then pushed forwards some food. The snake bolted to it and she snatched it away.

"No."

The snake was angry now. It would've lashed out if she hadn't thrown him the cricket. He ate it whole. Medusa thought heavily. She then placed a cricket on the wooden model. The snake went to eat off of it. She hit him again.

"No."

He stopped. Confused, the snake didn't move. Medusa hit it again. Realizing the snake was getting nowhere, she returned him to his crate and shoved him in the closet. An hour later she pulled him back out.

"Ready to kill?" Medusa put the snake back in the box. He went to eat the cricket off the wooden figure again. Medusa grabbed his tail and gently hit the figure, showing him what was to be done. She let go but the tail only flinched. He went to eat again. She hit him.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Ready to kill?"

"No."

"No."

"Ready to kill?"

"No."

Medusa pulled the snake from its dark crate again. Still the snake had not eaten. It jumped at her but she grabbed him forcefully and shoved him back into his box. The snake glared at the wooden figure. Much to her delight, the snake whipped the figure with its tail, it fell the the ground. The snake then jumped. He dug into the figure with sharp teeth of venom. In a short while the wooden had been tattered into shavings, the snake enjoyed his cricket. Medusa gave him another. After this process the snake began to destroy anything put in front of it. Refusal was treated with two hits, then three.

...

"You are so beautiful dear Saso-chan," Shaula Gorgon pet her scorpion gently. "Will you please rid of this for me?"

Shaula placed a peach pit in front of her scorpion Saso. Saso dug his tail into the pit. She smiled. If only everything were this obedient. Unlike Arachne her control over her respectful animal was not as great. She often considered ways to force control. She hadn't worked it all out yet though.

"Saso-chan. What to we do if an opponent attacks behind?"

Shaula put the peach pit on Saso's back. Her scorpion stung into the pit again. The training continued with Shaula throwing seeds at Saso who deflected them well. He got much praise for it and lots of food. She was winning him over and it was apparent that the scorpion was growing to enjoy her company.

...

Medusa ate her bread calmly. She was very proud of her little snake and his progress in the past few days. Tough love was the way, this was apparent. Shaula arrived in the kitchen and opened the cupboard without a word. She pulled out a piece of bread and sat across the table from her older sister. The two munched in silence, Shaula kept looking expectantly across from her.

"Can I help you?" Medusa raised and eyebrow.

"How do you think Arachne is coming along?"

Rolling her eyes the older sister smiled. "You're worrying about Arachne?"

Shaula glared for a moment before nodding.

"You have a scorpion. I have a snake. She has a spider," sighed Medusa. "Do the math."

Shaula sat quietly before Medusa grunted realizing she needed to explain.

"You saw how your scorpion beat a spider before. Hers will be gone in seconds. It's weak and tiny and doesn't stand a chance."

The youngest Gorgon grinned and nodded. "Right! what harm could such a dumb little spider do?"

Medusa nodded. "Don't spend your time fearing a weak opponent. I'm not."

Shaula raised an eyebrow. "So are you saying you fear me as an opponent more?"

"This is a matter of animals but shows no particularly equivalent relevance to our power as individuals." Medusa shoved off the question quickly.

There was a pause.

"I would never in my life fear something as weak as you or your scorpion," she finished before leaving the table.

Shaula sneered.

...

One week had passed. The three Gorgon sisters sat on the grass with boxes containing their little pets on their laps.

"Please present your animals," Shaula put forwards her box. "On three."

The girls counted in unison.

"One. Two Three."

From Shaula Gorgon's box came a large scorpion. He looked tougher and perhaps cleaner than how he appeared a week prior. Medusa Gorgon produced a long and thin snake, much larger than the scorpion. It was blacker than night. From Arachne's box crawled out a spider.

"T-that's your spider?" Shaula gulped.

A tarantula sat before them. It was huge and furry, they could see it's eyes, bloody red and shimmering brightly at them.

"Isn't she lovely?" Arachne smirked. "I've kept this little one in my room for a while but found rather good use out of her for today."

The younger sisters sat still.

"Shall we begin already?" Arachne frowned.

After a moment, Shaula nodded. "Yes," she said. "Go!"

Each witch poked their animal to get them going and they all closed in to the centre of the burlap sack.

Immediately Medusa's snake darted towards the scorpion to take him out. This resulted in slight injury but the snake's bites did not harm Saso immensely. The snake then coiled around the scorpion and began to crush. The scorpion returned the blow by digging its tail into the snake. The two creatures struggled for a while before the scorpion finally collapsed, squished to death.

"Saso-chan!" Shaula cried as her dear pet was out of the game.

Medusa's snake was weary from poison but was resisting outstandingly. Medusa cracked a stick between her hands which frightened him enough to give it another go. He darted towards the spider who had not yet moved.

"Dodge it," said Arachne soothingly as her spider did so.

The snake turned on spider again, slowly cornering her.

"Attack."

On Arachne's command, the tarantula latched onto its prey and bit over and over again. The snake withered then fell to the ground dead.

"I think we're done here girls," smiled the eldest witch.

"That's not fair!" Shaula stood up. "You didn't train your spider at all you only commanded it."

"I trained it to obey my commands."

"That's cheating," Medusa stood as well.

Arachne only smiled. "There is no cheating in training an animal. You can train them however you like but the ultimate goal is that they carry out your bidding. It isn't my fault you don't have better control over your little pets."

The other girls stammered awkwardly before Arachne stood.

"You two should learn how the world works," she picked up her spider and put her back into her box. "If you want something done you must make it happen regardless of methods. If someone is to do something, commanding them directly is the best way to do it."

Her sisters still looked rather upset.

Arachne sighed. "If it brightens the mood then I must say that you did very well training your little snake Medusa. He understood discipline and it motivated him to move further even though there was no particular connection between you two. Shaula only made friends with her creature and then let it die. It barely knew what to do."

Shaula furrowed her brow.

"I'll give the training aspect to you even though I still won the ultimate goal Medusa," Arachne rolled her eyes and headed back to the house.

Satisfied enough, Medusa smiled lightly and then stepped upon her snake, it was useless now. She dusted off her skirt and went back inside the house. She left her squished snake on the sack.

Shaula was far from satisfied. Her sisters looked down on her yet again. She was the one who started this game in the first place and now it was no fun. She held the misshapen Saso in her hands and found herself close to tears. Then she stopped, Arachne was right she shouldn't have gotten so connected. Anything doing her bidding was disposable and replaceable. Shaula would find a way to make every command obeyed by anyone. She would find the perfect way. She began to smile and then even giggle, loudly, madly, before crushing the remains of Saso in her bare hands. She tossed the shell and guts onto the grass. Head held high, Shaula Gorgon returned home. One day, she would surpass her sisters.


	4. NOT Class Day One! Future Death Scythes?

Marie Mjonir stared at the DWMA with a bright eye. First day of school as a weapon! Thirteen year old Marie fastened her ponytail and straightened her eyepatch. She had to look ready for the day after all. Suddenly, Marie's reality caught up with her. She could barely transform on command. How was she going to pull something like this off? Was she in way over her head? How could she have just left home to join such a high class school without even being able to transform all the time? Marie caught sight of two EAT student who were practice fighting. They were one boy and one girl, both a little older than Marie herself. The boy had a sword which he skillfully swung, blocking hit after hit. The girl fought with a wooden bat which she was surprisingly agile with. She swung it over her head and struck hard. The hammer gulped. Students here sure were talented. Would she ever be able to find a meister like that girl? Someone who could carry a short handled hammer like her with grace? Come on Marie you can figure this out. She closed her eyes as she walked. Count to ten in your head to calm down.

"Ouch!"

She collided promptly into someone. Dammit. She wasn't even through the front doors yet.

"I'm so sorry!" Marie apologized helping the girl to her feet.

"Please watch where you're going," the girl said picking up books from the floor.

Marie was caught off guard by how young the girl looked. No older than perhaps ten. Maybe her talents came early but very rarely did anyone under teenage years train in the DWMA. Only talented exceptions or early bloomers. The girl straightened her glasses.

Marie gave her a friendly smile and extended her hand. "I'm Marie nice to meet you."

The girl looked at her hand for a moment then took it. "Yumi Azusa."

...

"Ouch!" Yumi cried as she was knocked off her feet and to the floor. Her books scattered around her.

"I'm so sorry!"

Yumi looked up at the girl who had so carelessly bumped her. She was a young teenager who had chosen to wear a denim jacket over top her uniform which was black. Yumi honestly didn't think allowing street clothes with a school uniform was a great idea but who was she to judge? She herself wore a dark brown plaid dress with a pin representing death's mask on her breast pocket. If only there were more choices in her size.

"Please watch where you're going." Yumi brushed herself off and picked up her books.

First day and already such a mess. She still needed to go find her dorm and everything. Not even through the front door.

"I'm Marie nice to meet you."

Yumi looked up a realized the girl was giving her a bright and braced smile. Marie had her hand extended. To be honest Yumi wasn't really expecting to make any friends too soon into her schooling. Either way she didn't want distractions. Nevertheless, it would be very rude not to take it.

"Yumi Azusa," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," said Marie. "Is it your first day here?"

She nodded.

"Well then I'm excited to see you in NOT Class! We meet there soon!" Marie waved her goodbye.

With a sigh, Yumi continued her walking. She thought she might as well try to figure out this big school sooner than later. After a considerable amount of time she decided to turn back since she should be at the gathering of the new students soon. She turned right then left before realizing she had no idea where she was. Shoot. They were meeting in mere minutes. Yumi heard voices around the corner. Before she could go ask them for some help a female voice yelled.

"Go away you big dummy I'm not interested! What are you trying to prove? You don't even know my name!"'A short blonde girl stormed away, turning the corner she and ran right past Yumi.

Yumi rolled her eyes, drama. Not something she wanted out of school. She turned the corner.

"Excuse me," she said to the boy standing there.

He smiled. "The ladies keep on coming to me."

The boy turned to her and noticed her age.

d"Call me in ten years," he said blankly.

Yumi rolled her eyes. The boy was around fifteen years old with long red hair that reached his neck. He looked at her with bored eyes. Though he was older than her, something about him seemed very NOT class.

"Shouldn't you be getting somewhere? To your first class perhaps?" Yumi asked.

"Yikes! You're right. Thanks," he said looking at his watch before walking off.

She followed him, hoping he'd lead the way.

"Can I help you?"

She was almost surprised by this comment. He didn't turn around to her for quite a while. She assumed he didn't know she was there.

"I'm going the same way you are," she said.

"Aw. You're in NOT class too wittle girl?"

Yumi adjusted her glasses and glared sharply. This gave the boy a start.

"Gah! Geez sorry," he grumbled.

They walked a little longer without a word.

"You were lost weren't you?" The boy asked.

Yumi didn't speak for a moment, somewhat shy to admit. "Yes."

Silence.

He cleared his throat. "To be honest I have no idea where I'm going either."

She widened her eyes. What an idiot!

...

They finally entered the classroom. Only twenty minutes late. Spirit and Azusa parted ways in the class. Good riddance, that was one creepy little girl. Not to mention annoying. She lectured him on and on about various topics. God he wished the pest would zip it. He wasn't in the best mood to find a partner but he was still excited. He wanted a really cute girl to be his meister. Looking around the room Spirit noticed most of the cute girls were taken.

"Excuse me do you have a partner yet?" Spirit asked slightly embarrassed. He knew just going up and asking someone was kinda dumb. Being a partner was about connection but he hadn't any time to mingle with anyone.

"Sorry," the girl turned around. She had an eyepatch which took him by surprise. "I'm a Weapon too." She pointed at her pin that said Weapon.

On the other end of the room he spotted that blonde again. He felt bad for making her uncomfortable earlier. He walked towards her.

"Hey," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Weapon. I'm not going to be your Meister."

Spirit nodded. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to apologize."

She gave him a surprised look.

"I was being a creep before but I guess I'm just really nervous. I hope I didn't offend you," he said.

"No," said the blonde. "I'm not really. It's no big deal. No worries."

"Maybe we can start fresh," he smiled. "I'm Spirit Albarn. Nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and she took it with a smile.

"My name's Kami," she said.

The hands shook for a while, maybe a bit too long. Maybe it was because they couldn't stop staring at each other. Eventually Kami spoke.

"I'm not gonna be your Meister though."

Spirit gulped. He didn't want to make it clear that was his intention but she saw right through him.

"W-why not?" Spirit asked her.

"I already found a cool weapon." She pointed at a freckled girl across the room.

"Oh," said Spirit.

Embarrassed he walked the other way. Sheesh who was left now? Spirit looked over and saw a grey haired boy in a white uniform. His tag read Meister. He looked pretty cool even though he wasn't a cute girl

"Hi," Spirit said as he stood next to the boy.

Slowly the grey head turned. Deep green eyes looked up at Spirit.

"Hi."

"I'm Spirit Albarn. Want to be my partner?" He asked nervously.

The boy looked him up and down. Before nodding and cracking a small smile. "Sure. It's nice to meet you. I'm Franken Stein."


	5. Snake's Army! Life in Medusa's Control?

**This chapter contains spoilers from the late manga and mid-to-late anime. Basically a spoiler for most things to do with Crona. **

...

The night sure was quiet. Free wasn't complaining though. It was his first night away from his disgusting prison after all. Once she helped him out of his...icy predicament following the battle with the DWMA students, Eruka Frog led him to Medusa's home. Now Free sat on the porch. He didn't really get this place or why his rescuer was so motivated but he was honorably in dept. He barely noticed as the little witch sat next to him.

"Hey," she said with a bored tone.

"Oh," he looked over. "Hi."

They both sat quietly for a moment. The sound of crickets filled the night air. The two stared at the stars.

"Can I ask you a few things?" Free said without looking at her.

Eruka shrugged. "Sure."

Free smiled. "I hope this doesn't come off as stupid but I'm just confused about some stuff. Little stuff you know?"

"Sure." The witch said again.

"So, um, first of all. What's up with that Lady Medusa?"

"What do you mean?" Eruka looked at him.

The werewolf shrugged. "I dunno. I only met her today. She did order to save me which I'm thankful for of course but I don't really know her."

Eruka scoffed. "She's a powerful witch. She doesn't exactly follow conventional witch rules. All I know is she's planning to unleash madness onto this world. Not exactly sure how this'll work out but I'm not really looking forwards to it."

"That leads me to my next question," continued Free. "Why do you work with her?"

The little witch paused, not quite sure what to say about it. "To make it short. I don't have much of a choice."

"Oh."

He didn't pry but secretly she wanted him to. She wanted someone to know her situation but didn't bother to keep on about it. It was better unsaid for now. He had a small idea of it from earlier. Something about snakes inside her? He sort of wished he had paid more attention. It seemed to distress Eruka at the time.

"So what about that pink haired child? Who's that?"

"That's Lady Medusa's own kid actually," Eruka said to which Free raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Crona. Also very strong by the way, but more or less shows it regularly."

Free nodded.

"By that I mean less."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Not too intimidating if you ask me. Cute kid though."

Eruka shrugged and spoke awkwardly. "Well Crona is more of an experiment than a child to Lady Medusa if I'm honest. She made a weapon Ragnarok into liquid then infused him into Crona. So that's how we've got someone who is both meister and weapon. It's also how she's risked a lot in the witch community."

Free gulped. Hopefully not everyone around her was that disposable. Then again it was her own kid right. Boy this lady was weird.

"Okay last question," Free said after a few moments. "What happens now that I'm working with you guys?"

"Medusa'll probably go over that with you but basically you'll just carry out little tasks here and there like me," Eruka explained.

Free grinned. "That's pretty cool I guess."

Medusa walked onto the porch which startled both Eruka and Free.

"You two should get inside," the snake witch said coolly. "I have to talk to you about a mission for tomorrow Eruka."

...

Medusa Gorgon was off at "work" being the nurse at the DWMA. It was rare that Crona, Free and Eruka were all here to eat at once. It felt really odd without Medusa there. The three of them realized they didn't have much to say to each other. Medusa left some ingredients for pasta which Eruka made.

"Pretty good," smiled Free to break the tension.

"Thanks," she returned the smile.

Crona picked at it. "Pasta is my favourite."

The witch and the werewolf looked over at the Demon Sword. If they had a nickel for every time Crona spoke to either one of them they wouldn't have a dollar.

"Really?" Free tried to keep it going. "I like pasta too. Why do you like pasta?"

The kid shrugged. "It beats rabbit."

Eruka and Free didn't understand.

"Hey Crona pass me some grub!" Ragnarok popped out of the back of the kid.

"Ragnarok! I said I was gonna give you food later!" Crona cried.

"No way I'm hungry now!" The weapon stuffed his finger into his meister's nose.

There were times when Ragnarok was frightening and also times when he was just plain annoying. Both scared Crona.

"Gimme the food now I'm starving over here!"

"No stop it!"

After sitting and watching this episode for a few moments, Eruka and Free stood and tried to pry Ragnarok off his meister. Eventually after Eruka gave the black blood some of her pasta, he retreated back into Crona.

"Thank you," sighed Crona. "Lady Medusa usually asks us to leave the table when that happens but he still does it."

"Don't worry about it." Free gave him thumbs up.

Eruka smiled lightly.

Crona thought for a moment. Are they actually looking out for me?

"Lady Medusa doesn't usually make pasta unless she's in a really good mood," said Crona. "She hasn't made it in five years."

The three of them laughed a bit and continued eating.

Free looked over to the pink haired child. "Hey Crona. Why do you call your mother Lady Medusa?"

Eruka widened her eyes at Free who quickly realized that wasn't something to say.

"No-I mean. Crona I-" The werewolf tried to back up his words.

Crona stood up, leaving the table and the pasta. "I'm going to my room now."

No. They weren't looking out for me. They don't understand me. They don't know how to deal with me and they don't really want to.

...

"Crona," Eruka whispered through the window again. She knew that Crona could hear her and was only pretending to sleep. "Come on. I have to get back to Arachne's tower already."

Crona lay still. Eruka was kind of surprised that they had Crona down in the basement but at the same time she wasn't surprised at all. This was the Demon Sword after all. As much as she pretended not to for the sake of Crona, Eruka could tell that the DWMA was winning over Medusa's child.

"Look." Eruka took a hop closer to the window. "I get that stuff can be hard okay? Some of this is really intense. Lady Medusa is really intense. She's proud of you though. I know it."

"You know nothing," whispered Crona, barely audible.

"Come on Crona," Eruka was relieved she was getting through. "You have to help us out here."

Silence.

"Eruka?"

"Yeah?"

There was a really long pause. Eruka would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't afraid Crona could see her. Though she looked in the direction of sound, she couldn't really see the room very well.

"I-I...I'm not f-feeling good," Crona stumbled on words, obviously nervous. Petrified perhaps.

"What do you mean?" Eruka asked. Maybe a little more harshly than she should've.

Crona sighed. "Nevermind."

The frog witch frowned. She had to get the kid reporting what was happening at the academy or Medusa else would be upset. Eruka found herself at this window a lot lately but this was the first time Crona was so irresponsive.

"How are you feeling?" She bothered to say this more compassionately.

The silence lingered again. Really long.

"Guilty," choked Crona.

Was that all? That sucked but it was too bad. Sometimes what had to be done had to be done. Not that she'd say that for words of encouragement. Instead she nodded.

"Okay."

"No," Crona said in almost a whine. She heard shuffling in the bed below her. "It's not okay. I'm the Demon Sword. I'm weapon and meister. My blood is black. This isn't what I'm supposed to be like. It was never what I was supposed to be like. I-I can't deal with all these new emotions. All these new f-friends."

Eruka blinked. She had to feel sorry for the kid.

"They won't be my friends anymore after what I've done. I've already lost them all. Professor Stein is more and more crazy everyday. Marie is being around him more to stop it but she's making it worse. Once they find out it was me they'll all hate me again. Maka will hate me again."

The witch had a feeling that Crona wasn't talking to her anymore. At least she was getting information. Perhaps the memory she was even there was gone.

"Eruka..."

Or maybe not.

"Um, yeah?"

"What will the witches do to you if you ever end up back there?"

Eruka gulped. She would rather not think about it. She'd probably be killed then brought back to life and killed again. That wasn't the most encouraging thing to tell though.

"I don't know," she said instead. She waited a moment not sure weather she should say what she was going to say next. "People here aren't witches though. They're human. They're different."

She was about to say they were nicer but that was crossing a line. She was loyal to her witch roots and like many witches, was not a fan of the DWMA.

"Please go away now," said Crona sadly. "You have your information."

Eruka sighed. "Yeah fine."

"Eruka wait!"

She jumped a bit. "What?" She asked sharply.

"Please don't tell Lady Medusa what I said about having friends...It won't be true for long anyways."

The witch grunted. "Don't worry about it Crona. I won't tell her."

...

Free, Eruka and three of the Mizune Sisters sat outside their new home in Death City. They stared up at the black moon.

"It's finally over." Eruka sighed.

The three Mizunes were together to make a witch that looked Eruka's age. The two other sisters were tired and sleeping.

Mizune sighed. "Yep. I guess we can relax now."

"The kishin's madness is gone. The world is saved thanks to us huh?" Free nudged Eruka.

"It was ruined thanks to us," Mizune looked at him.

Free narrowed his eyes. "I'm being optimistic."

"He has a point," Eruka shrugged. "Free did get a lot of people off the moon. Maybe too many people."

The werewolf chuckled. "You're calculations weren't too bad either."

"Weren't too bad? Compared to your trick they were perfect." Eruka rolled her eyes.

"You two stop making out," Mizune said dusting her skirt.

The three (or five) friends sat and stared at the sky for a moment. It sure was dark without the moonlight.

"Hey. What do you think Crona is doing trapped up there?" Free asked.

Mizune shrugged. "Who knows if the kid's even alive."

They sat in silence.

"Yeah," Eruka tilted her head. "Who knows?"


	6. Halloween Night! A Party Gone Wrong?

_Kid hosts a Halloween party and invites all his friends. Maka and Soul show up just in time but will this party be all fun and games? Or is something lurking in the shadows?_

...

"Oh come on Maka," Blair purred. "Come on out and show us your costume."

"No way!" Maka shouted from behind her bedroom door. "Blair why would you get me this? I should've never trusted you with my costume."

"You're overreacting," said the cat, currently in her human form.

Maka opened the door angrily. Her black cat costume hugged her, uh, figure. It barely covered anything and had a corset around her body. Two cats ears sat on her head and a tail trailed behind her, attached to the belt.

"I can't go to Kid's party like this!" Maka screamed.

"I think you look fine," shrugged Soul.

Maka hit him in the head with a pillow.

Blair made a hurt face. "I thought you'd like it. It's not like I'm even invited to the party so why should I even help you out."

Sighing, Maka sat on the couch. "It's not your fault Blair." It was totally her fault. "I just don't feel comfortable."

Blair turned into her cat form and sat on Maka's lap.

Soul was dressed as Frankenstein's monster. His skin was painted green and he had drawn stitches on his neck and face. He had fake bolts in his neck as well. All of this was accompanied by a black outfit and jacket. He scratched at his bolt.

"Anyways." Maka put Blair next to her and stood up before going into her room. Minutes later she reemerged wearing a black dress instead of her costume. She kept the ears and tail and had put on black tights.

"There!" she stated "This is my version of the cat costume."

Blair shrugged. "I still liked the other one."

...

"Wow. Kid sure knows how to throw a party,' Maka said as they entered the house.

Everything was symmetrical which was fine because there were so many decorations you could hardly tell. There were classic games like bobbing for apples and music played throughout the main foyer.

"Maka! Soul! Welcome," Kid, who was wearing a vampire costume, walked towards his friends. "Everyone's here now so the party can begin."

"I thought your parties were always boring and stuffy," Soul sniffed.

Liz and Patty walked up to them in their matching costumes. They were both pirates and wore eyepatches and ragged cloth draped their skirts.

"I basically sorted out the party," said Liz.

"And in return I chose their outfits," Kid smiled.

"I really wanted different ones, this vest is tight anyways," sighed Liz.

Her Meister smiled. "The other one wasn't symmetrical like yours is."

"Arrrrr! Imma pirate!" Patty stomped on the ground.

As they walked closer to the centre of the room. Everyone certainly was there. Werewolf Black*Star and Fairy Tsubaki, Kim and Jackie who were both comedically witches, Thunder and Fire who were dressed as Robin and Batgirl to Kilik's Batman and lastly Ox and Harvar.

"What are you two supposed be?" Soul asked.

Ox and Harvar stared at him. "We're Albert Einstein and Nicola Tesla thank you very much," said Ox, who was the former. He put his hands on his hips.

"You're that every year," grunted Kim.

"Okay, okay. Recreational games are over and it's time for some games," Kid told them.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Games? Are we five?"

Maka shushed him.

"Patty told me she wanted to start with ghost stories," said Kid.

"What?! Patty why would you do that? You know I hate ghosts!" Liz whined.

"Do you have a story in mind?" Kid ignored Liz. The youngest Thompson nodded.

Kid turned out the lights and the fourteen of them sat in a circle. Patty took out a flashlight and lit her face from under her chin. Liz screamed.

"Already sis?" asked Patty.

Her older sister looked at her angrily. "You just turned it on very suddenly."

"I've got a great ghost story to tell all of you!" Patty said with a smile. Taking a breath she made a serious face and looked at her friends. "Once, there were a bunch of kids in the woods. They were on a camping trip together and it was nightfall. The kids were a brave bunch 'cause it was said that in that woods lived a ghost. The ghost would steal people away into the night and moments later return them, possessed!"

Liz gasped.

Her sister continued the story. "One by one the kids got separated as they hiked through the woods. Soon only half of them remained. The ones taken appeared suddenly in front of them, but they weren't the same. That's when one of the possessed grabbed his friend and sucked out her soul! Now they say that all the possessed souls are looking to get theirs back by taking others. The come out of Halloween night to Halloween parties and destroy all the souls of those inside. One by one. Not even with Soul Perception can you see anything wrong. So look out...the person right next to you could be waiting to suck out your soul and leave an empty one in its place!"

Kim turned the lights back on. "That's so lame."

Liz shivered. "Yeah. So lame."

"Kim's right. That wasn't very scary at all," said Black*Star.

Nodding, the pink haired girl smiled. "If you want scary I could tell you about the time that I was in the witch-"

"Hey," Maka looked around. "Where's Kid?"

The group stopped and took a look around the room. The spot where Kid sat was empty. Kilik and Tsubaki who were sitting next to Kid looked at the spot where he was closely.

"I didn't see or hear him move at all," Kilik shrugged.

"Maybe the ghost got him!" Black*Star joked and got a laugh from Patty.

"Don't kid about that!" Liz frowned.

The lights went out. The sound of wind echoed the halls.

"Jackie."

"Right."

The lantern lit herself and the room glowed. The faces of the students could be seen now. Kim held Jacqueline high so she could get more of the room to light. A faint shout was heard from upstairs.

"Kid!" Liz looked up.

Harvar turned into a weapon for Ox.

Thunder and Fire hugged each other. Tsubaki and Maka each picked one of the twins up to comfort them.

"We should go look for him," said Ox.

"In the d-dark?" Liz trembled.

Black*Star began to run upstairs. "I'm not scared!"

"Black*Star!"

Soul became a scythe and Maka out down Thunder for him.

Everyone ran after him to keep up but by the time they got up the stairs Black*Star was gone. At the doorway however, stood Kid.

"Kid?" Maka said with a furrowed brow.

"Why are your weapons out?" asked the Shinigami blankly.

Maka gripped Soul. "Where did you go off to?"

"What do you mean? I was just planning our next game." Kid took a step closer.

Everyone stood quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Follow me," Kid turned around and ushered them to follow. "The other game is set up and ready to play."

...

They had been walking for a few minutes and no sign of Black*Star. It seemed that Kid was taking them all the way to the end of the house.

"Is anything wrong with him?" Soul asked his Meister.

She shook her head. "I can't tell. His soul doesn't look possessed.

"Patty said Soul Perception can't see it," said Tsubaki with a worried voice.

Kim walked in the back holding Jacqueline. As everyone trailed on silently the young witch heard a creaking sound. She turned into the direction of an open door to her right. No one else was watching.

"Kim."

"Black*Star?"

Meanwhile, just a few feet ahead, Ox was still holding Harvar even though Soul was back in human form. Everyone followed Kid.

"Where are we going?" Maka whispered to Liz.

She shrugged. "I don't really know what's way over here."

A scream came from behind all of them and Jacqueline's light went out.

"Kim! Jacqueline!" Maka turned to the direction of the sound. It was too dark to see anything.

Everyone turned back to Kid, who was gone.

"One by one," whispered Patty with a gulp.

Liz held her sister's arm. "I'm seriously freaked out now."

"We'll save you Kim!" Ox shouted. "Wherever you are!"

Suddenly the ground gave way and opened all ten of them tumbled down below into a room on the first floor. They screamed and quickly hit the ground below them.

Kilik rubbed his head. "Where are we now."

"Uh," Liz looked around. Black and White paintings hung all over the walls of the large room. Two of each and each perfect ally symmetrical. "I think we're in Kid's art room. Right Patty?"

Silence.

"Patty?"

Maybe not all ten of them tumbled down.

Liz stood up. "Oh no they got Patty!" she cried.

Kilik looked around himself. "Fire? Thunder?"

Definitely not ten of them.

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Kilik, Ox and Harvar. Seven gone and seven left. Patty's words echoed in their heads. "Soon only half of them remained."

The lights turned on for a second and then off again for another. On. Off. On. Off.

"Okay," Soul shouted. "I'm getting tired of this! Cut it out!"

Everyone backed into each other in the centre of the room.

On.

Surrounding them now stood their seven friends. They stood against the walls. Their blank stares haunted the seven remained. Maka wiped sweat from her forehead.

Off.

"Crap," whispered Soul.

Tsubaki whimpered.

On.

Maka gasped. Kid, who was feet in front of her had gotten closer. Everyone else seemed to notice the same. Even Fire and Thunder looked scary in this moment.

Off.

They held their breaths. What would happen? Where could they run? They couldn't even see each other.

On.

Everyone sucked in their breath as the possessed stood inches from their faces. In front of Harvar, Patty has her scary face on. It was even more terrifying in this situation.

Off.

Maka gulped. She felt two hands grab her shoulders. With that, she let out a scream. Everyone did, but hers was the loudest.

On.

Laughter? Laughter?! What was going on?! Kid, Black*Star, Kim, Jacqueline, Patty and the Twins were all on the floor barely able to contain themselves. Maka turned around and noticed Liz was hysterical as well.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Soul growled as he looked around.

Kim, who was in front of him looked up at him and burst into a new fit. "You should see your face!" She fell back to the floor.

"This was all a prank?" Tsubaki asked in shock.

Liz nodded. "Yeah," she wiped her eye. "Patty, Kid and I thought it'd be fun to mess with you all."

"You were in on it too?" Tsubaki turned to Black*Star.

"As of ten minutes ago," he said "When I went upstairs I ran into Kid and he explained it quickly and asked me to hide in a room up ahead."

Kim nodded. "Then he convinced me and Jackie. So I screamed to freak all of you out and hid too."

Kilik looked at his weapons. "I guess you two were told about it right after we fell?"

The twins nodded before running and giving him a hug.

Kid looked up at Maka. "You were really freaked out Maka."

She narrowed her eyes, her face was red. She was embarrassed for falling for such a trick. "Was not. I wasn't the only one who was a little scared anyways."

"A little?" the Shinigami grinned "You should've heard yourself when I grabbed your shoulders. I think you hurt my eardrums."

"Yeah well I can hurt a whole lot more than that now!" Maka growled and raised her first.

Kid stopped his laughter and replaced it with a look of distress. In a second Maka was chasing him down the hallway.

"I guess that backfired on him," Jacqueline sighed.

"Maybe not. I'd never seen Kid so happy at a party before," smiled Liz.

"All in the Halloween Spirit," grinned Soul.


	7. Shipping Day! Just the Thought of It?

** AN: I tried my best not to be bias or insulting to any ships in particular. So sorry if I did that.**

Blair and Maka sat peacefully on the couch. The cat read over her shoulder as she sat on it. To be honest, Blair thought this book was boring but Maka kept petting her so it was fine.

"Hey Maka," Blair said eventually. "I'm bored."

"Go play with Soul then." Maka bit her tongue as she said that, seeing how Blair's regular play with Soul turned out.

"Soul went to the grocery store half an hour ago," said Blair.

Maka looked around the apartment. Guess she hadn't noticed.

"Sorry Blair I'm reading."

The cat sighed and hopped off Maka's shoulder then down to the seat of the couch where she was now next to her roommate.

"Could you ever see Kid dating Patty?"

"Wha?" Maka looked over. "Where did that come from?"

Blair shrugged. "Nothing really. I just make up scenarios when I'm bored."

Maka returned to her book but Blair was determined to keep the conversation.

"Would Kid and Liz work better?"

"Probably," sighed Maka, playing along. "Kid and Liz and are more mature but she gets annoyed with him quickly unlike Patty. Kid gets annoyed with Patty however."

"How about Tsubaki and Black*Star?"

"I guess she puts up with him really well. I don't see it but it could be possible"

"What about Liz and Tsubaki? They were the most lustful," Blair smirked as she recalled their time in the Book of Eibon.

Maka squinted her eyes. "That's a terrible reason for them to be together."

Blair shrugged.

Giving in, Maka closed her book. "Okay get this. Black*Star and Soul?"

The girls laughed for quite a while on that one. It would be quite the crazy pairing for sure.

"Maybe you and Black*Star?" said Blair.

Maka stuck out her tongue. "Ew! Don't involve me in this! Besides I've known Black*Star since I was born!"

"All the better reason."

"What about Kid and Black*Star?" inquired Maka. "The serious and the spontaneous?"

"It could be a television show."

"Sounds like one of the terrible ones my dad would watch."

"Oh!" Blair beamed. "We haven't even started with the adults at the DWMA yet!"

Maka gave her a worried glance. Their friends were fun and all but a Sensei? Was that weird?

"For instance," began Blair. "Professor Stein and that eyepatch lady."

"Marie? That's a real thing though."

"Sure but it's an example."

"Well then yeah. Sure."

"Your dad and Marie?"

"Ew. Next."

"Your dad and Stein?"

Maka was disgusted at that one but still couldn't help but laugh loudly. As gross as it was to picture her dad with her teachers, the thought of him with Stein sure would be interesting.

"It would never last if Professor Stein kept doing all those experiments on Papa."

"What's that lady in the glasses named?"

"Azusa?"

"Yeah sure."

"What about it?"

"Her and your dad?"

Maka shrugged. "I don't know her as well as I'd like to. She seems way to serious for a creepy old weirdo like him though. Still, I'd rather he end up with someone who isn't a creepy old weirdo as well...Like Stein."

The girls giggled again.

...

Soul carried two plastic bags in his arms. They were full of food and other supplies. According to the shopping list Maka needed "toothbrushes" which by now Soul had decoded. It didn't take Maka long to figure out he knew. He didn't get them for her. He heard something odd behind the door. Laughing? Pulling out his key, the scythe opened the door.

Maka was on the floor in a fit of giggles and Blair was in the same situation on the couch in her cat form. The two seemed unaware he had entered the room.

"Um. I'm home," Soul said with a confused look.

The girls kept on. He put down his keys and put the groceries in the table.

"What are you two so weird about?"

Now noticing his presence, the girls jolted up.

"Oh," Maka giggled. "Nothing really."

Soul raised an eyebrow but dropped the situation rather quickly.

"I ran into Black*Star at the store. He said he was shopping for Tsubaki because she was feeling sick. So we hung out together for a bit. Sorry I'm late."

"What did you do?" Blair asked.

"Just played around y'know?"

Maka and Blair burst into laughter again. Maka tried furiously to regain herself. Damn this whole pairings talk, it had her thinking all weird. She sat on the floor and looked up at Soul.

"Sorry, sorry," she said out of breath. "That sounds fun."

Soul was very flustered now but decided it was best not to ask.

"Did you get me toothbrushes?" Maka teased. On most situations like these, she would be modest and even embarrassed. Except she knew she could get Soul red in the face on this one which is something she rarely could do.

As planned, Soul blushed. "N-no." He stood up.

Obviously he didn't, she hadn't expected him to. It's not like she even needed them yet, so she'd get them tomorrow. Blair was confused now.

"I gotcha this though. I guess it could help," Soul handed her a little gold box before retiring to his room.

Maka looked down at the package and took off the lid. Inside were a bunch of little chocolates. She smiled.

"Hey Maka," Blair rubbed against her arm. "What about you and Soul?"

Turning red, Maka looked at the cat. "W-what? No. Where do you get that idea? Don't be ridiculous."

Blair tilted her head.

"I told you not to involve me in this," said Maka defensively as she closed the box and stood.

"Maybe you do need those chocolates," Blair pouted as the Meister walked to her room.

Maka grunted. "Just unpack the groceries Blair."


	8. The Weapons of Death! A New Recruit?

**AN: This one is dripping with manga spoilers and it isn't very longer either but I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

"You're too freakin' heavy!"

"How dare you! I just broke up with my boyfriend can you blame me?"

"Quiet you two," Yumi Azusa pushed up her glasses and glared at Marie and Spirit.

The scythe held the hammer in his right hand. They were tired of training and feeling rather out of breath.

"Lord Death asked us to train together not to argue. Now that we have so many death scythes and they're mostly in one place for a bit, it'd be best to do it now right? Such good weapons shouldn't be wasted and multiple people should be able to wield them after all," she said.

"She's right," agreed a masked man from across the room. Now, usually a masked man implies some sort of dark mysterious character in a subtle eye mask. In this case, it was a grown man in a giant teddy bear mascot head. Tezca Tlipoca, the Demon Mirror. Outside the DWMA on a peaceful weekend stood Marie Mjonir, Spirit Albarn, Tezca Tlipoca, and Yumi Azusa. Three of the other scythes were busy doing their business in their parts of the world.

Spirit straightened up. "Yeah I suppose it's pretty important. I'm just not used to being a Meister. Why would Lord Death ask this of us if we're all weapons? Pretty strenuous if you ask me."

"You're just lazy," said Azusa.

Marie returned to her human form. "I guess since we have a new scythe joining us today, we might as well make a good impression."

"Actually I don't know much about this guy. What's he like anyway?" Tezca wondered aloud.

Azusa and Marie looked at Spirit since he worked at the branch with Death.

"His name is Justin Law," said the scythe. "Very interesting case. He was able to become a death scythe without even using a Meister."

"Wha?" Marie's jaw dropped. "You mean he did it all by himself?"

"What kind of weapon is he?" Azusa asked.

"I think he's a guillotine or something," answered Spirit.

The three other weapons looked at each other. Interesting.

"One more thing," smirked Spirit "Justin's only thirteen years old."

With that, a figure had finished climbing the many steps to the DWMA and now stood in front of them. The boy was blond and wore a gown-like outfit. Two earphones that resembled Death's mask where plugged in his ears. The scythes could hear the music blaring out of it.

"Ah," Spirit smiled lightly "Welcome, Justin."

The boy's serious glance turned to a bright smile. "Oh thank our mighty and gracious Lord that we could all be his beautiful unworthy weapons!"

"Yeah, he does that," sighed Spirit.

Justin Law stood and smiled at the other scythes. Marie returned the smile and walked up to him first.

"Hi Justin. I'm Marie Mjonir. It's very exciting to be working with a talented weapon such as yourself." She said with an extended hand and a reassuring glance.

He took her hand happily.

"Yes," Azusa also extended her hand "I think we're all very happy to have you on board."

He took hers as well and shook it with an excited smile.

Tezca walked up as well and shook his hand. "You seem like a bright young boy Justin. I think we'll get along very well. Would you like to show us what you've got?"

Justin didn't respond, he continued to stare at Tezca.

"Uh. Justin?" The man in the mask asked again.

Spirit then whacked the young boy on the back, out flew his earphones.

"Sorry sir," Justin picked up his earphones from the ground "I can read lips but with your bear head I can't see anything your saying."

Tezca chuckled. "I said, why don't you show us what you've got?"

The others looked at Justin who gulped.

"Hey, don't be nervous." Marie smiled. "This isn't a test or anything, you're one of us now."

"We're interested to see your talent. You are the youngest scythe after all," said Azusa.

Tezca leaned down to the boy. "We're your friends Justin, this is your time to shine. Don't worry about a thing."

Justin ran forward to begin his training.

...

That was long ago. Since then, so much has changed. We've all changed. Could memories be shattered like mirrors or skulls? I ask you because you tried to forget them through these very things. Or had you already forgotten? How could we ever forgive the unforgivable? You were gone long before you died.

...

"Marie,' sighed Spirit "You're still too heavy for me."

"I'm freaking pregnant what do you expect?" Marie growled. "Besides I thought you would

be at least a little stronger after fighting a Kishin like Asura."

"Excuse me but I've gotten older!" Spirit frowned "

"Quiet you two," Yumi Azusa crossed her arms.

Spirit let out a breath. "I guess I wouldn't expect Kid to be too different from Lord Death."

"Can you blame him?"Tezca said from the small mirror that sat on a table outside. His form had changed a little since his last encounter at greeting and training a new scythe.

It was Marie, Spirit, Yumi and Tezca again. This time it was for more reasons than that the others just couldn't make it. Eight death scythes. Then nine. Then eight. Now seven.

"As you know we have a new scythe joining us today," Spirit said with a smirk. "The Last Death Scythe."

"I bet your proud of his Meister huh?" Marie grinned.

With a stuffy nose, Spirit nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Me too," said the hammer with a sigh.

"He'll be a good scythe, there's no denying that." Azusa said.

"He may be a little immature." Tezca chuckled.

Marie shrugged. "After teaching him you learn that, even though he's immature, he has a good head on his shoulders. He's a reasonable kid. He'll go far."

Footsteps got louder from the steps. The Death scythes looked towards them. Soul Eater Evans arrived at the top of the stairs to the DWMA.

"Hey," he said with a smirk "I'm ready to begin."


End file.
